The only exception
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: This is an AU Brittana story where Santana needs tutoring and Brittany is the chosen tutor, they fall in love with each other. Might be smut but lots of fluff. Tike side story line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I cannot stick to writing one story but hopefully I will be able to hold this one up.

 **Brittany's point of view**

My heart pounds there she is, Santana. Santana's so beautiful but she would never even consider dating me: her long, voluminous ebony hair, chocolate coloured eyes, the perfect complexion and not forgetting the most popular girl in school. Here I am just the nerdy loser that sits in the front of the class, always answers the teacher's questions, reminds them to collect in the homework and of course nobody likes me. Well nobody likes me but Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Artie but they are all the same, in the way that nobody likes them either. In the hierarchy of popularity we are at the bottom, the Glee club meanwhile Santana is the queen at this school, everybody loves her. Santana, the head Cheerio with Quinn, the vice-captain, Santana's 'bestie for like ever!'. A loser like me could never talk to her; small talk my nemesis and nerves of marshmallow.

 **Santana's point of view**

Ughh, Pillsbury wanted to talk to me what sweet hell does she want. I walked into her office "hi" I said with a dull expression "why am I here?"

"Santana," the pasty white red head started "you have one of the lowest grade point averages in your grade."

"So?" I asked, this bitch better not make me get a tutor or go into intervention or some crap like that, I will go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass.

"I am going to have to ask you to get a tutor, I have a few suggestions some other pupils have offered to tutor their underachieving peers."

For God's sake "well who are they then?"

"Rachel Berry" ughh no she's the biggest dork in this place and we hate each other, "Arthur Abrams" ohh wheelchair kid nah, "and Brittany Pierce" I don't really know who she is, massive loser but she seems okay and definitely by far the best on that list.

After a few seconds I replied "I guess I'll take Brittany".

"Okay well can you go and talk to her before the end of lunch to arrange a session with her" she asked.

I nodded as I walk out. Guess I have to find blondie, I scanned the corridor in an attempt to spot her. There's Brittany, talking to Tina who was texting or playing what's probably some lame app on her phone, she would not mind if I took Brittany away from her for a few minutes.

"Hi Brittany, can I talk to you for a moment?" Trying to be nice to her as I knew Pillsbury would kill me if I did not get this sorted.

Brittany was shocked "ummn yeah of course you can. What do you want?"

"Pillsbury said that I had to schedule an appointment with you for tutoring or something because apparently I'm stupid." I replied.

"You are not stupid" she said, grabbing my arm sympathetically "and yes I will tutor you, how's tomorrow after school, my place?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then, bye." I walked away.

Weirdly I kind of liked her grabbing my arm.

 **Brittany's point of view**

"Tina, she talked to me, Santana talked to me Tina!" I said, shaking Tina who clearly had not been paying any attention what so ever and had not even noticed.

"What?" Tina asked confused at the situation.

"Santana talked to me!" I repeated.

"And?"

I just looked at her, Tina hadn't a clue about the way I felt about Santana.

"I really, really like her" I admitted looking up at Santana who was walking towards Quinn.

"Well that's great Britt, what did she want, ask you out on a date?" She sarcastically replied.

"I get to tutor her which is almost as good as a date, right?" I asked.

"Well…"

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"Just because she chose you off of that list does not mean she likes you."

"Well who are you tutoring?" I asked in response.

"Mike Chang" Tina replied looking dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Ohh" I started "and he picked you, you would be so cute together."

"I know, I think he likes me" she claimed.

"Apply your logic their Tina, he might not and you might not even be compatible."

"Why? You and Santana might not be either."

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. We both had Math next, Santana was in that class too. Tina and I walked to the class together which was on the second level of the building so we had to go up the stairs and across the concrete balcony where the classroom was. For a change we both sat on the at that time empty back row so we could watch Santana and Mike respectively. Santana sat directly in front of me and Mike sat on the back row also but in the corner.

Mid way through the class I found myself doodling "Britt and San" in my notebook with a hot pink biro; my hand was propping my chin up and my elbow resting on the table, every now and again I would look up and stare at Santana for a few minutes in all her glory. Of course I was paying attention to the lesson, I would never let my education slip, okay I was not, and I could not get Santana out of my mind for one split second. There are no words to describe the attraction I was feeling for her. As fangirls would say 'ohh the feels'. I did not think that I was capable of being so in lust and love with a single person that nothing else mattered or felt appropriate to think about. There was not one thing that could get her off of my mind.

 **Santana's point of view**

The thought of Brittany really started to grow on me. With a bit of eyeliner, some nice clothes and her hair done the right way she would have the potential to be absolutely stunning. I guess I am starting to warm up to the idea of having Brittany tutor me. I turned my head and I could see her notebook, quickly she retracted it and I smiled though before she did this I could see what she had written: mine and her name doodled all over the page with little hearts, diamonds and cutesy song lyrics, the kind of music I liked, Black veil Brides, Fall out boy, My Chemical Romance and Paramore.

The words "I sit her and smile here, I smiled because I think of you and I blush", and the entire song The only exception "When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

We've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable

Distance

And up until now I swore to myself that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk and

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Oh

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Oh

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And you are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing (mm-hmm)

I'm on my way to believing". It was so cute. All I could do was smile at her, I guess I like her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Let me know what you think, there is quite a lot of smut in this so maybe skip out on most of this chapter if your younger though there is something important to the storyline in this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review so I know you want this story and I might incorporate some of your ideas.

 **Brittany's point of view**

Anxiously I waited for Santana to knock on my front door, I was lying on my bed, and my phone was lying next to me, connected up to the sugar pink speaker on the bedside table via Bluetooth. On my desk I had a tea light lit that smelt of vanilla though it was not a particularly strong scent.

Minutes later I heard the sound I had been longing to hear all day; Santana's knock on the door. Almost instantly I got up to answer it. When I opened the door Santana was stood there in her Cheerios uniform with her rucksack that contained all her books and pens, she looked stunning.

"Hi" I greeted her, a few seconds later shaking my head at my delay.

All Santana could do was laugh at that "hi" she said in reply "we going to get started then?"

"Ummn, yeah just come up to my bedroom and we'll get started" I nervously stated. Santana followed me up the beech wood staircase and into my bedroom.

 **Santana's point of view**

Brittany's bedroom was decorated with light blue floral wallpaper, baby blue paint, her bed sheets were pink and all her furniture was white. There were childhood and family photos scattered around the room.

"You know we don't have to study" I stated, leaning in to kiss her. Brittany accepted the kiss as our lips interlocked, I could taste her strawberry sherbet flavour lip balm smothered on to her lips as though she had recently applied it. I grabbed the phone off her bedside table and slid the lock screen up, in was not password protected. I opened Spotify, it became clear to me quickly that she had Spotify premium, I saw that the most recently played song was the only exception so I tapped on the text that resembled the song and let it play before placing it back down on the table. I reached back in to kiss her as the lyrics lingered in my thoughts, as I did this I placed my hand on the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her closer, tilting my head to the left. After about eight minutes I lifted the top of my Cheerios uniform up off of my body to reveal my bra which was black with lace and a band that was about an inch and a half. In response to this Brittany crept her fingers across my rib cage, tickling it slightly. Then Brittany pulled up her own top and flung it onto the green rug that lay upon the wooden floor. I pushed Brittany down onto the bed and unbuttoned her jeans before pulling them completely down. The song ended and Brittany grabbed her phone whilst we were still kissing and put on the American beauty / American psycho album by Fall Out Boy, the song Fourth of July came blasting through the speakers.

(You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom, too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the fourth of July

I'll be as honest as you let me

I miss your early morning company

If you get me

You are my favourite "what if"

You are my best "I'll never know"

And I'm starting to forget

Just what summer ever meant to you

What did it ever mean to you?

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom, too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the fourth of July

My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars

Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head

Had my doubts, but I let them out

You are the drought

And I'm the holy water you have been without

And all my thoughts of you

They could heat or cool the room

And no, don't tell me you're crying

Oh, honey, you don't have to lie

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

You were my Versailles at night

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom, too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the fourth of July

I wish I'd known how much you loved me

I wish I cared enough to know

I'm sorry every song's about you

The torture of small talk with someone you used to love

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom, too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the fourth of July.

The song was beautiful, throughout the entire thing me and Brittany making out, as we did this she pulled down my Cheerios skirt and recklessly threw it on the floor. Slowly she put her hand into my underwear and massaged my clitoris with two of her fingers making me intensely wet with white discharge. Towards the end of the song Brittany slid the two fingers she was using and slid them into my vaginal canal, making a beckoning motion with them, pleasuring me as much as humanly possible. I moaned in pleasure as Brittany placed her fingers behind my cervix and hit it causing me to orgasm. I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and slid my tongue in and out of her mouth, Brittany then released my bra clasp and threw the garment on the floor, repeating with my underwear. She then began to kiss my neck, suctioning on it, slowly she kissed her way down to my breasts and licked and kissed them for a while before peppering kisses down to my vagina where she licked and stimulated my clitoris with her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's point of view.**

I looked up across the school canteen, whilst I held my lunch tray in my hands with a plate of mac and cheese with Coach Sylvester's famous custom drink to lose weight quickly that I had brought from home. Brittany was sat in the corner: on her own, her hair flawlessly fallen onto her shoulders, with glistening blue eyes which took my breath away and left me speechless. On the other side of the canteen, where I usually sat were my so called 'friends', Quinn, Puck, Finn, Mike and a few other cheerleaders and jocks. Quinn looked other to me and gestured for me to walk over and sit with them, I shook my head in response and Quinn being the sassy diva she is shook her head and scowled, clearly shocked. I pretended to take no notice to that as I walked other to Brittany, by far the most gorgeous girl in the room and Quinn's jaw dropped. I had made up the excuse in my head that I was meeting with Brittany for a tutoring session and had forgotten to tell her that that was why I was not sitting with her. Spitefully Quinn jolted her head back to its previous position and continued with her conversation though by that point they were probably all talking about me.

By the time I had made my way over to Brittany she was writing in a notebook, probably doing some homework whilst simultaneously eating with a fork which she held in her other hand and brought the slimy, disgusting mac and cheese up to her mouth.

"How the fuck are you eating that shit?" I asked though before she could answer I bombarded her with "I came to study" I said placing air quotations around the 'study'.

Soon after she had finished the mouthful of food she was eating she began to answer my question "you see I eat this shit by holding the fork, which I use to shovel food onto and bring it up to my mouth which I open, put the food inside, chew and swallow, simple concept really. Oh and I'm glad you came to study." She also said with the 'study' in air quotations.

"Treating me like I'm thick hey, classic flirty move" I state, sniggering.

"Textbook" Brittany replies smiling.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Pythagoras maths homework have you not done it San?" Brittany said, responding to my question with a question.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared" she tried to explain, realising my puzzled face she continued "sides of right angled triangles?"

"What?" I asked looking down at the page "oh some of that shit I wasn't paying attention to."

"You know we have a test with this on tomorrow?" Brittany sort of stated but asked the question in a weird sort of way.

"No" I stated, putting it bluntly.

"Right, come over to mine tonight and I will make sure you get at least a D on that test" Brittany tried to convince me "I'll finger you after!"

As soon as she came out with that I rolled my eyes, laughed and smiled "alright, but what if I don't get that D?"

"Do you really want to get the D?" She asked laughing her head off.

"What?" I asked "What did I say?"

"You said but what if I don't get that D? That's piss yourself funny that is and I'm not sure you really want it maybe you want the C." Brittany stated sniggering.

"Wait what?" I said not really getting the pun "I don't get it, ohh now I've got it" I said giggling but slightly insulted about how she took it out of context like that.

 **Brittany's point of view.**

I and Santana were sat at the desk in my bedroom. "Right we really need to actually get some studying done."

"Yeah okay" Santana started as she was leaning in to kiss me which her soft, un-chapped lips which tasted of cherry chap stick, clearly recently applied.

"No seriously we really need to get this done."

 **Four hours later.**

"Okay are we done now?" Santana asked innocently, "can we have sex now?" She asked not so innocently. I leaned in and kissed her as if to say yes. I placed my hand on her rib cage and flirtatiously and playfully bit her lip. For a few brief seconds I disengaged our lips and took her hand, leading her over to my bed. With care I pushed her down on to the bed, making sure I didn't hurt her. With one of my hands on top of her collarbone I used the other hand to reach for a hair tie that lay on my bed side table which I used to tie my hair up in a bun before ripping back the skirt of her Cheerios uniform then the top, her bra and then her underwear as she removed my clothes. Once this was done I went straight for her vagina with my mouth. With my tongue I stroked her clitoris, forcing her to moan in pleasure.

Once we had finished having sex I strutted other to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and grabbed two tank tops and pyjama shorts, one set of which I threw over to Santana which she put on and I put on the other set. I got back into the bed with Santana and snuggled up to her, playing with her hair.

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think and what do you want to see next I will update this after three reviews or after one to two weeks or really when I just don't have much homework to do that I inevitably left till the last minute. Review, favourite and follow so I know you want more. Also follow me on Twitter mine_songbird or Instagram gleekforbrittana where I might post updates. Thank you for reading.


End file.
